


All The Streets We Keep on Passing

by hanekawa



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kame makes a good use of his free pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Streets We Keep on Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion fic to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298880), although it's not necessary to read it first :) But it might help :P

  
.

.

He shouldn’t be doing this, Shoutarou thinks. No matter the reason. Especially because—

Because just below this floor—

“What am I doing, I wonder.” Shoutarou says. Even as he keeps crowding Kamenashi-kun into the wall with his body. Even as his tongue keeps finding its way into Kamenashi-kun’s mouth, delighting in the sighs Kamenashi-kun involuntarily lets out. Even as his hands insist on caressing Kamenashi-kun’s back through his clothes, over Kamenashi-kun’s arms, while slowly but steadily making their way lower, and stopping just as he reaches the slight dip on his lower back, his fingers tracing the thin leather of Kamenashi-kun’s belt.

At that slight pause, Kamenashi-kun’s fingers stop their slow ministrations on Shoutarou’s hair and nape. As he pulls away slightly from Shoutaoru, Shoutarou notices the half-lidded look Kamenashi-kun’s eyes give him; notices the slight flush on Kamenashi-kun’s cheeks; notices the slightly parted lips, the disheveled state of his shirt and tie, and, most of all, notices how Kamenashi-kun is slightly out of breath.

 _I did this to him_ , Shoutarou thinks, dizzy from the realization. _I did this to him_.

“What’s wrong?” Kamenashi-kun asks. Then his lips quirk upward in that half-smile, half-smirk line – something that Shoutarou still couldn’t quite decide whether he likes it or not. “You’re not quitting on me, are you?”

“Nah,” Shoutarou says, calling up his own smirk, “you’re lucky I never have the word ‘give up’ in my dictionary.”

Kamenashi-kun laughs.

Shoutarou could feel the vibration it causes deep in his own chest, could nearly taste the _heady_ feeling it produces.

“Good.” Kamenashi-kun says. “After all, I wouldn’t want to leave you hanging.” He adds, just before he presses a hand on Shoutarou’s crotch.

Shoutarou totally does NOT whimper at that.

“Well,” Shoutarou says, doing his best not to _mewl_ at the slow attention his lower region currently receives. “For such a polite and quiet person, you can certainly be quite aggressive.”

Kamenashi-kun snorts. And then slips his hand _inside_ Shoutarou’s pants.

Shoutarou lets out a _manly_ whimper.

“How,” Shoutarou asks, as he tightens his hands on Kamenashi-kun’s waist, as he breathes in the sweet, sweet smell of Kamenashi-kun’s perfume, “did you even do that without undoing my belt or trousers?”

There’s this… puff of air he feels Kamenashi-kun let out; not enough to be a laugh, but it’s certainly more than a chuckle. “Practice makes perfect.” Kamenashi-kun says. His voice sounds so light, like he’s halfway into laughing already. It’s… strangely a nice sound. “By which I mean, do you really want to know?”

With the way he holds on to him, Shoutarou couldn’t see Kamenashi-kun’s face, but Shoutarou swears the idol is _laughing_ at him, albeit soundlessly. He bites Kamenashi-kun’s earlobe in retaliation – which earns him a surprise yelp from the other man, before the yelp turns into a sigh that bordering close to a moan, as Shoutarou proceeds to chew slightly at said earlobe, licking his way from the inner earlobe to the back, not leaving any crook untouched.

By the time his tongue makes its way to the juncture of neck and shoulder, he could feel Kamenashi-kun’s trembling slightly, his hand down Shoutarou’s pants pausing momentarily.

“Got a sensitive ear, aren’t you?” he mouths into Kamenashi-kun’s collarbone, word per word, and receives a shudder as a reply.

Well, his hand _inside_ the back of Kamenashi-kun’s pants certainly helps.

“Maybe I just know how to appreciate an attention.” Kamenashi-kun says, looking like he’s on the verge of smiling.

“Hmm… You certainly do.” Shoutarou says. And then pushes his knee between Kamenashi-kun’s legs, his thigh pressing slightly against Kamenashi-kun’s crotch. And then harder.

Kamenashi-kun groans. And then bites Shoutarou’s shoulder through his shirt in retaliation.

“ _Ow!_ ” Shoutarou winces. “A mean biter, aren’t you?”

Kamenashi bites him harder.

“Fine.” Shoutarou says, crowding him further into against the wall, his thigh still pushing its way between Kamenashi’s, making the other man lean further onto him to balance himself, practically riding Shoutarou’s thigh, while his hands clawing Shoutarou’s shoulders.

With a hand around Kamenashi’s waist while the other skirting about in the waistband of his loose jeans, Shoutarou slips a finger further down the back of Kamenashi’s jeans, dragging it slowly around his hole in circular motion, pressing slightly against the area around the entrance without ever dipping it in.

Kamenashi-kun whimpers. “Tease.” He tells Shoutarou in contempt, and Shoutarou can’t help but laugh.

“Patience, young man.” Shoutarou scolds him. “Let me take care of you.”

“I can’t believe such corny words actually come out of your mouth.” Kamenashi says, and then lets out another whimper as Shoutarou finally lets his finger in, just as far as his nail, intending to let the other man get used to it.

But then Kamenashi grinds against Shoutarou’s thigh in an impatient gesture, clearly intending to get off as soon as possible. Shoutarou takes pity on him and slips his finger all the way in, careful, careful, careful as he tries to find that sweet, sweet spot. Then Kamenashi nearly jumps, and Shoutarou could feel him suddenly tense, although he doesn’t squirm away. Instead, he seems trying to get _more_.

“That’s the one?” Shoutarou asks, because he’s courteous (evil) like that.

Kamenashi-kun only lets out another whimper in response, his hands keep clawing impatiently at Shoutarou’s shoulders. Had it not for his shirt, Shoutarou’s sure all those clawing would leave _marks_.

But since Shoutarou is actually a nice and thoughtful person, he complies and presses that same spot again. And again, while Kamenashi keeps riding his thigh, until suddenly Kamenashi claws at Shoutarou’s shirt with renewed vigor and bites down at the exposed area of his shoulder. _Hard_.

…*that* is so going to leave a mark, Shoutarou distractedly thinks.

As Kamenashi sags against him, spent, Shoutarou keeps massaging his back, while also pulling out his finger carefully. Kamenashi lets out a slight wince at that.

“Sorry,” Shoutarou says.

“Nah,” Kamenashi says, dismissing it with a shake of his head. Then he pulls away slightly from Shoutarou, and smiles that mischievous little smile. “Let me take care of you.” He tells Shoutarou, in exact imitation of Shoutarou’s tone earlier, before suddenly dropping to his knees and _mouthing Shoutarou through his pants_.

Shoutarou sees *white*.

By the time he comes back to himself, Kamenashi is looking up at him from the floor with a disapproving frown.

“What, that’s it? I don’t even need to open your pants?” Kamenashi-kun says, like it’s actually _Shoutarou’s fault_ he came so fast. In his pants. Let’s not forget that part. (To be fair, Kamenashi-kun also came in his pants, but since he had Shoutarou’s finger in him, it sort of doesn’t count. Or something.)

Shoutarou scowls at him. “Give a man a warning next time. Anyone would do the same if such a pretty face suddenly dropped to their knees and did such thing.”

Kamenashi-kun raises an eyebrow at him. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Shoutarou is really tempted to hit him. Except then Kamenashi-kun climbs to his feet and wipes his lips with the back of his hand, before licking the remaining saliva from said back of hand, and—

And Shoutarou really couldn’t decide whether such a thing is actually disgusting. Or cute. Or even erotic. Since, you know, considering that his tongue was tasting the inside of that mouth a minute ago and all.

Shoutarou coughs.

Kamenashi-kun looks at him inquiringly.

“Um. Coffee?” Shoutarou says awkwardly. And then mentally kicks himself.

Kamenashi-kun looks amused. “Why, such a courteous offer. At least now we know your bed manner is intact.”

Shoutarou scowls. “You know what? _Forget it_.”

Kamenashi-kun laughs. He sounds so genuinely amused that Shoutarou can’t help but crack a smile, too. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m afraid I gotta run now.” Kamenashi says, smiling slightly. “Demanding job and all.”

“Wow, so you actually only came here to get off? Man, I feel so _used_.” Shoutarou says in mock hurt, clutching his chest in dramatic gesture.

“Such is a cruel fact of life, I know.” Kamenashi-kun claims, just as dramatically, that mischievous light still in his eyes, before finally giving way to a grin.

Shoutarou feels his breath catch.

Then Kamenashi-kun turns around, apparently trying to fix himself up, giving Shoutarou a full view of his behind.

…It is quite a nice behind, unsurprisingly. Shoutarou shakes his head. And then he watches as Kamenashi-kun gathers his own things and shrugs on his coat. He also watches as Kamenashi-kun walks to the closed door unhurriedly, and stops just before the door closes behind him.

“Hidari-kun,” Kamenashi-kun says, sounding entirely too gleeful for Shoutarou’s liking, “you might want to close the door to the backroom *properly* next time. We wouldn’t want people to get the *right* idea, wouldn’t we?” a wink, and then he’s gone.

Shoutarou stares at the closed front door. The door to the backroom…? He shifts his eyes to the right, and—

Stares.

It’s _open_. Not widely open, no. but it’s enough to let him suspect someone _(Philip)_ has tried to open the door before abandoning the act all together. Most probably in surprise.

 _Oh crap._

He sighs.

Well, this might get _awkward_.

.

.

.

  
 **A/N:**

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I kind of feel guilty for doing a crossover of a Kamen Rider series without actually including a Kamen Rider action, but... it's okay as long as it's fun? xDDD /whacked.
> 
> Originally posted in 2011.06.10 [here.](http://mi-key.livejournal.com/50345.html)


End file.
